


Are You Sure You Aren't Gay?

by Lady_Lambdadelta



Series: Definitely Gay [1]
Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lambdadelta/pseuds/Lady_Lambdadelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing about Hinata's feelings for Otonashi, Yurippe decides it's time for an extra-special operation, courtesy of the Battlefront. It's for her to know, and for Otonashi to find out. OtoHina, Graphic Lemon. Warnings for BDSM, Sexual Content, violence towards moe boys, swearing, moaning, Hinata covered in oil, shirt-ripping, catcalling and Yuri being a Bitch. Written as a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure You Aren't Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: MA, for explicit Sexual content, swearing BDSM and adult situations
> 
> Pairing: OtoHina
> 
> Okay, so last summer, I gave my friend a fanfic commission for her birthday, and I said that no matter what, I would write her whatever she requested. Oh, what a mistake that was! The moment that card met her hands, she yelled "Yaoi!" And after remembering the words I had just spoken, I hadn't a choice but to fill her prompt. She told me that I wouldn't do it, that I didn't have the guts to do it. Well, looks like I did! Anyway, hope You Enjoy!
> 
> With Certainty,
> 
> ~Lambda
> 
> And for "P", you absolute pervert.

Are You Sure You Aren't Gay?

An Angel Beats! Fan Fiction

Otonashi walked along the halls of The Afterlife, finding it odd how empty the corridors were. His footsteps echoed across the wide and white walls, the world around him nearly silent. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. However, Otonashi was out of the loop when it came to Yurippe's latest scheme, courtesy of the Battlefront. Above the halls in which he walked, the girl chuckled to herself within the air ventilation system. She gripped her walkie-talkie close to her mouth as she spoke quietly with a certain supremacy that wasn't lost in her gruff whispers.

"Okay" she began. "Operation Heatwave is underway. Target is approaching the Principal's Office. Arrival set at eighty seconds. Don't let him catch you, or else it's game over."

"Copy That" Several Members replied.

"Takeyama. Have you managed to isolate the area? Are there any signs of NPCs or Angel around the target?" she asked, watching the orange-top from the cracks in the vent as he continued to pace quietly.

"None but the targets have been sighted on the premises. But please, call me Chri-"

"Loud and clear. Operation Heatwave Commence." she said with finality and a smirk adorning her features. "Hear that, Shiina? It's your turn. Prepare the subject and escape without Otonashi seeing you. Clear?"

"This is so stupid." Shiina said into her walkie, already in the Principal's office. She put it back in her shirt pocket to tend to the matter at hand. Before her was a certain blue-haired boy, Hideki Hinata, tied to a chair. He was struggling to get free, but to no avail. Ninja-girls were masters at tying up boys, after all.

"Just… let's get this over with… this is so stupid." Shiina said as she took out a knife, to which the boy shuttered.

"H-Hey! What're you gonna do with that?!" he yelled, the girl rolling her eyes.

"Just stay still, idiot," she said as she cut through his uniform shirt. Revealing the red undershirt. Cutting through all of the fabric, the girl was able to remove both shirts and blazer without undoing her handiwork.

"H-hey! What the hell's wrong with you, Shiina?! That's my best shirt! What the hell are you-Mmph" The angered teen was silenced with a gag, courtesy of ninja-girl.

"Be quiet, idiot. This is awkward for me, too." she seethed. Hinata continued to struggle and shake as she tied the fabric around his mouth, his hands shaking behind his back. "This is all your fault. If you wouldn't have let Yuri in on your little secret, then none of this would be happening, now would it?! You were asking for it." she said as she tightened his bonds with vengeance.

"Shiina! How's it coming along?" the walkie chirped, Yuri on the other end. Shiina picked up hers and spoke, still angry.

"I've got to cut off his pants and plant the bait. How are we on time?"

"Target approaching in 20 seconds. Hurry up, Shiina. You need to get out of there. Fast."

"Ugh…this is so stupid…!" she said as she threw her walkie, seething with rage. With her knife, she swiftly cut through the dark material of his pants, an act that was met with delirium from her captive.

"Just stop struggling, Hinata!" she whispered, at her boiling point. "If you'd have kept your damn mouth shut about Otonashi, Yuri would have never started this operation! So consider it a favor, idiot!" she barked, absolutely livid. Hinata could feel a light stab as she cut carelessly at his pants, leaving a mark on his thigh, which was met with a cry of pain. The girl cut though his underpants (his belt being used to tie his legs), and left the bag of favors beside of the chair. She grabbed the bucket beside of her (provided of course by the surprisingly perverted Yuri), which was, unfortunately for Hinata, a tub of oil, and dumped it all over the unsuspecting teen. She threw the empty bucket out the window, resulting in a loud crash.

"This is… so stupid!" She yelled as she escaped through the hole in the glass, leaving Hinata naked and cold in the Office by himself.

Yurippe's gonna pay for this!

"Consider it a favor, idiot!"

He continued to struggle as he could hear footsteps approaching. His blue eyes widened as he shivered at the thought of the man on the other side of the door.

"Target approaching in ten, nine"

Goddamn it, Yurippe!

"Eight, Seven, Six"

Come on, come on… Gotta be a way out of this!

"Five, Four, Three"

Yurippe, you bitch!

"Two"

Shit!

"One"

The orange-top walked into the office with wandering eyes as he soon found the parcel that had been left for him. Blushing a deep red, Otonashi yelled.

"H-H-Hinata! What the hell- what- where are your pants?!" he stood there, startled and stuck on the decision to run for the hills or stay to help his friend. Deciding that he wanted some answers, he slowly approached his friend, who was blushing beet red. Otonashi carefully undid the gag, looking the other in the eyes. "Hinata… what happened to you?!" he searched the blue for answers.

The moment that Hinata's mouth was free, he began shouting obscenities.

"That damn Yurippie! I'm gonna fucking kill her, I swear! I'll kill her over and over again if I have to! She's a dead-woman" He was seething. Otonashi was a little startled at this.

"Yurippie? You mean she did this to you?" he said as he took in the scene. Hinata's clothes were ripped around the floor, and a huge hole was in the window, adorning the floor with shards of glass. However, the orange-haired boy was hesitant to take in the sight right in front of him. He couldn't help but glance at the other teen, never before seeing… so much of him. His chest was chiseled with muscle, not a six pack or anything, but he was definitely an athlete. His skin, in spite of his athletics was pale and red-tinted. It was then, with a careful glance, that Otonashi saw the large cut on Hinata's thigh. With a slight gasp, he grabbed a piece of red cloth from the floor. "You're cut, Hinata." he stated. The blue-haired teen stopped in his ranting to look at the other, whose eyes were tinted with concern and hesitation.

"I think it's bleeding…" Otonashi drifted off, trying to decide if and how to bandage it. That cut's… in a pretty unlucky place… right on his thigh… so close.

Hinata could sense the other boy's resistance, also unsure of himself. Finally, a decision was reached. "Let me bandage that for you. It… must hurt a lot…" he mumbled.

"S…s-sure, Otonashi." Otonashi took the red fabric in his hands, fumbling a bit with the close contact. "U-um… I need you to, uh, lift your leg…" Hinata looked at the other teen carefully, trying to decide where this situation was headed. All he knew was that he didn't like it, or maybe… it was perfect.

"Y-yeah" he said as he slightly lifted his leg. "Uh, Otonashi"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, uh, get some fabric and… uh…" he mumbled with embarrassment. "Cover me up, a little?" His shoulders and ears were red tinted now as well. His blush a deep-rooted scarlet. Otonashi let out a startled noise, quickly grabbing Hinata's blazer and putting it over his crotch.

"T-thanks, man…"

"No worries… uh, Hinata." "So…" Otonashi began to compose himself. "What's going on, anyway? Why are you tied up like this?"

"It's all Yuri's fault. Bitch has it out for me."

"But… why would Yuri do this? I mean, where is everyone, anyway? If all of them know about this, then why don't I-" Otonashi's brain began to work out the situation. His face flushed a deeper red as realization dawned on him. "Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"Why did Yuri set this up?"

The other man seemed to shrink in his seat. "W-well… I, uh… told her something."

"About me?"

Damn he's quick.

"Um… yeah…I" Get a hold of yourself, Hideki!

"I told her that I…uh…" he was shaking from his nerves.

"That you like me." he stated it as a fact. The boy in question lowered his eyes is slight shame and embarrassment. His voice was tired and ashamed. "Yeah"

Otonashi eyed the other boy, looking at him with slight pity, but mostly with care in his heart, not to mention a little amusement. "Well, none of this was really necessary. I mean" he looked at the other with catty eyes. "I'm flattered by the…theatrics, but if you would've just said so…" he scratched the back of his own head, a little anxious. Hinata's eyes immediately landed on the boy in front of him, his face turning even brighter with that certain shade of fated red. "You mean…! You mean you like me too…?!" he asked breathlessly.

"Of course"

"But… but you always teased me about if I was gay! You made me tell you over and over again that I wasn't gay!"

"But I never said anything about myself, Hinata." he said as he loosened his own tie.

"Hi…i"

"What was that?"

"Hideki. Call me Hideki" his lips were pursed in frustration. Otonashi only smiled, blushing a little himself.

"Alright" he said with a grin. "But only if you call me Yuzuru. Deal?"

"Yeah, Man."

The air of the room began to grow warm as the scene truly began to sink in. Cheeks were rose-tinted and breaths came out in light pants as silence weighed heavily on their minds. They shared a passionate glance, and in that moment, they both knew what they wanted. Finally, the silence was broken.

"You know, Hideki… I'd be a shame to…" he inched his lusting eyes and full lips a little closer. "Let all this go to waste." His eyes darkened with desire as he glared down at his blue-eyed friend, who returned his gaze with wide eyes and subtle submission. But then eyes were closed, and a single breath was shared between them as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. The tied teen moaned into Otonashi's mouth as the other panted in blissful satisfaction. Hinata reached out to him and pulled at the other man's collar in unabashed wanton need. Otonashi distanced his swollen lips from their match as a single stream of saliva leaked between their parted tongues. Hinata could feel the other man loosening his hands, and could only breathe in want at his newfound freedom.

"Yuzuru… I need…" Hinata pulled at the other man's tie and the offending garment joined his own in a pile on the tiled floor. He had Otonashi's blazer off in a hurried heartbeat as he licked his lips with a certain satisfaction. He practically ripped into the other man's shirt as buttons were sent flying and he nuzzled himself into that warm and pale chest. Naturally, his breaths grew heavier as he moaned into that soft and inviting neck. His lips were everywhere, on that neck, his flushed collarbone, and soon he began to plant kisses along Otonashi's chest. Otonashi pet the other man's head as he descended a little farther down, running his fingers through silken strands as the Hinata's lips descended to a nipple, which hardened instantly as the wet heat of his mouth surrounded it. Otonashi could do nothing but moan. That single name rushed through parted lips as the heat between them intensified. "H-hideki…ah" he felt his entire body shiver.

Hinata continued to plant kisses lower down his chest as he rubbed and lathered the other man's torso with the thick and warm oil that coated his form. It was then, as every place his hands descended turned a fated red, did he find himself face to face with the other man's navel. With a soft smile and a breathy laugh, Hinata kissed it, feeling warmth radiating from Otonashi's body. He felt the other man's chest heave as those lithe fingers grew more firm upon his scalp. His tongue entered the shallow cavern as his hands caressed Otonashi clothed inner thighs. It was then, as he was overcome with desire, did Hinata grip the other's cloth-covered hardness.

Otonashi's eyes widened to large orange pools as lingering and thick tension was relieved with a firm palm and sweaty fingers. He heard someone moan, but only moments later did he realize that it was he. His panting raised i n octave as the other man continued to massage his member through his trousers.

"Ah… Hideki… Hidekiplease-ah" Otonashi's eyes were closed and his body was bent in half by the pleasure of the other man's caress. However, Hinata could easily hear his plea, and grabbed the other by his shoulders and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Their lips were sealed together as Hinata began to undo the belt that held Otonashi's trousers tightly to his firm and slender hips. Otonashi stepped out of his shoes, optimistic for what was to come. Hinata, currently having the upper hand, reached into Otonashi's pants and gripped him firmly.

"A…Ah! H-Hideki!" His blush coated his face, neck, chest and shoulders. Hinata would have snickered, but he was far too mesmerized by the sight, and lost in their heated desires.

"Yuzuru…" Hinata said, breathless. "You're damn sexy, you know that?" He relinquished his grip, much to the chagrin of the other. "Just hold on tight for a little longer, and I'll take good care of you." He inched Otonashi's pants from his thighs as the other teen was writhing in his lap for purchase and seeking friction. Otonashi sat upon his lap in only his boxers as his desperate and hazed eyes looked to the other man with fierce need. Not wanting to waste another moment, Hinata left the other man without a thread of coverage. Hinata palmed him again as his mouth descended upon Otonashi's thick member.

"Hideki!" Otonashi tried not to thrust his hips into the other man's mouth, he tried to not moan his name as he was engulfed by that shot and moist cavern, but all his efforts were in vain. "Hideki…" It was then that Otonashi just barely registered, nearly hidden from sight by Hinata's folded body, the other man's need behind thick beige fabric. Without a second thought, Otonashi reached around Hinata's torso and quickly palmed his manhood.

Hinata moaned into Otonashi's throbbing need as a hum resounded throughout their bodies. Hinata turned darker scarlet and his eyes closed in desperate need. Otonashi removed the offending fabric from Hinata's groin and quickly took advantage of the oil that continued to drip between them, pumping in rhythm with his own thrusts into the other man's mouth. His other hand was everywhere, massaging his abs and slender hips as he could feel them getting ever closer. He reached a nipple and Hinata moaned.

"Hideki… I'm getting close… s-stop…" but the other man didn't hear him, but continued to suck as he was entranced by diligent fingers. Otonashi, albeit reluctantly, pulled Hinata off him with a hiss, the other panting and sweating profusely.

"You… okay, Hideki?" He panted. Hinata was silent for a moment, trying in earnest to catch his breath. "Y-yeah… sorry 'bout that… got a little carried away." He began to regain his breath. The other smiled at him. "Don't be." Otonashi lifted up Hinata's chin and kissed him affectionately. "After all, who knew you gave such good head." Hinata punched him in the shoulder with a breathy laugh. "Shut up, dummy." He looked Otonashi in the eyes as the other soon smirked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Ya know, Hideki." He held his chin again. " Something caught my eye just now…" his eyes spotted a little black bag. "Did Yuri happen to leave a little present for us?" He stood and grabbed the fabric hat had bound Hinata's hands. Before the other teen could blink, Otonashi had his hands tied tightly again. Hinata's faded blush returned as indignation surfaced in his mind.

"W-w-what are you doing?! Otonashi, hey!" The other man got up and walked over to the bag on the Principle's desk. He opened the bag, finding an array of interesting toys for play. From the bag, he pulled a ball gag, a little orange vibrator, and a tiny piece of ginger root. He smirked with satisfaction. "Hey, Hinata. Remind me to thank Yuri later. Now… let's say you and me have a little fun." He said with a twisted grin as he stalked closer. "You know, there was a blindfold in there, too, but I don't think we'll need it." He looked Hinata in the eyes with his own orange orbs, dimmed slightly by desire and Ill intentions. He leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered breathlessly. "I want you to see everything…," he said as he retook his place on Hinata's lap." I want you to sit there and watch as I do this." He pinched a nipple "And this…" he rubbed the underside of Hinata's member. "And thiss…" he slowly inserted a finger into the other man's quivering rectum. "That's it, Hideki…take all of it… there'll be more to…" he slammed the finger against Hinata's prostate. "Come!"

Hinata cringed as Otonashi brushed past that intoxicating bundle of nerves. "Yuzuru!" He almost came on the spot. Otonashi only laughed lowly as he ascended his finger from Hinata's entrance. He grabbed the ball gag from behind the chair, forcing him to lean close to his quivering partner. He put it on as he looked into Hinata's disoriented blue eyes. He embraced him as he grabbed for the vibrator. He inserted two, then three fingers into the other man as he began to thrust them in and out, to Hinata's pleasure from returned thrusts.

"You're doing great, Hideki." He said softly as he withdrew his fingers. "Now I just need you to hold your breath for me, aright?" He embraced him again, nuzzling his neck in tender kisses. The other nodded, unable to speak from the constraints of the gag. He aligned the ironically colored apparatus to Hinata's entrance, feeling the latter's body tense up as he slowly eased it forward. Hinata tightened to the core with a slight grunt of discomfort, soon to be replaced by a moan of a few grunts and groans, accompanied by beads of sweat running down his forehead, the object was fully sheathed inside of him. Otonashi held Hinata close as his body adjusted. When he began to loosen, Otonashi grabbed for the final object as he began to ease the vibrator in and out of Hinata's entrance, turning it on for its full effect.

"Say, Hinata." Otonashi practically moaned in his ear. Barely aware of what was being said, Hinata grunted slightly as his vocal chords heaved with pleasure and growing tension. "Huh?" He replied, as in a pleasured daze. Otonashi chuckled to himself at the prospect of reducing his friend to a mass of ecstatic putty in his hands. "Do you know what this is for?" Otonashi breathed in his ear, holding up the small spice. Another grunt was granted in reply. "This is going to make it all with while. Just… accept it." Without another word, Otonashi carefully slid the ginger root into the tip of Hinata's member, a particular orifice not often used.

"Mh?" Hinata was a little delirious at what went into that particular orifice, but was silence not a moment later by the realization that the other man had stopped completely. Otonashi stood, looking down with hungry eyes as he licked his lips in waiting. He smirked as he admired his handiwork.

The other man, however, was not amused in the slightest. He freed himself from his binds, but it looked like Shiina wasn't the only one who could tie knots. Hinata tried to speak, but his words came out in muffled grunts, as he was getting desperate.

"O…shi…O-shi… prese…lemme…"

"Just wait, Hinata… wait for it."

Only a moment later, even in his dawning desperation, did Hinata begin ti feel a certain burning sensation along the tip of his member. It started out as subtle, but soon grew into a raging fire as he cried out. "O-shi! O-shi! B-burns! Hnnn!" He was struggling to get loose as Otonashi approached him.

"What was that, Hinata?" He asked as he got a dangerous idea in his head. "I didn't fucking hear you!" He yelled as he kicked over his captive's chair, the latter crying out in pain.

Otonashi quickly uprooted him from the chair, keeping intact his other bonds. He took the blue locks into his hand in a firm grip and pulled the other man up to face him.

"Did I say you could talk?" He growled, making Hinata moan with the way he pulled his hair. He took Hinata in a fierce and passionate kiss, tossing him to the tiled ground not a moment later. Pulling him over his own legs, Otonashi began to smack Hinata's behind with a resounding wallop, the other man moaning each and every time.

"You think you can have all the fun without me?" Another smack. "Well I'm gonna make you burn!" Another hard slap and Hinata was on the ground again. He whimpered as both pain and pleasure overwhelmed him. He turned back to look at Otonashi, eyes rimmed with tears and pleading.

"Prese…O-shi… M' sry… sorry… lemme finish…pplease." he cried out, all of his senses on overdrive.

Otonashi smiled at him, glad his intuition about Hinata's favorite flavour was correct. "You wanna come?" He asked, arms folded and at eye Hinata. The other man nodded his head furiously consumed entirely with the prospect. Otonashi only smirked. "Then beg," he stated simply. Hinata's eyes widened at Otonashi's forward approach, every moment and every second turning him in more and vibrator continued to whir while the ginger root worked its magic. And with all of the pain he had experienced, Hinata only wanted to be fucked into the floor. He took a deep breath, shaking his rear in a gesture of pure submission.

"Prese…Uzu-u…fu me until I can't remember my own damn name anymore." And with that successful plea, Otonashi growled in satisfaction as he removed the ginger. Hinata moaned as Otonashi got on top of him, setting the other man in his arms. He swiftly undid all of the bindings. Otonashi panted heavily as his member stood at attention, a globule of precum emerging from the tip.

"I" Otonashi said as he dropped the facade."…wanna hear you moan…I want you so bad…Hideki…" he held Hinata close in his arms as the other man placed his own around his neck. With a final look of confirmation from the blue-eyed male, Otonashi slowly inched forward. "Ah…" they both breathed, as they slowly became one, Otonashi becoming fully sheathed inside of him.

"Sorry, Hideki, but…" he panted. "I'm not gonna last long." Hinata held his lover close as the two began a rhythm of ecstasy: Otonashi pushing in and Hinata following. It was almost like a dance, t way the two moved as their rhythm soon grew faster, and faster. Otonashi was breathless ti the feeling of Hinata surrounding him, and the other felt full at the way Otonashi fit within him so perfectly. They both were covered in a sheen of oil and sweat as they began to climb that ladder together. They panted and moaned each other's names and soon enough Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuzuru!" Hinata screamed as he was about to finish. With the way Hinata's walls squeezed him so tightly, Otonashi was close as well. "Hideki- I…I-"

"I love you!" Both of them screamed as they came together, absolutely breathless with the way they felt in each other's arms. Otonashi fell on top of him, but Hinata was there to catch him, just like he always would be. Their hearts slowed to complement each other's beating as they held each other in a warm embrace.

"I…" Hinata began, breathless. "I love you, too man. I love you so much."

Suddenly, with a look of amused awe, Otonashi broke out in a fit of sudden laughter.

"What is it? Yuzuru?" He calmed down his chuckles as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of his blue-haired lover's face.

"You know something, Hideki?"

"Hm?" he asked, sleepiness beginning to overtake him.

"I guess it's safe to say that we're pretty gay for each other." And with that, warm laughter filled the room. In spite of the circumstances, the two soon fell asleep in each other's embrace. They were finally together. And in the end, that's all that really mattered.

Yurippe laughed to herself as she witnessed her plan unfold.

"It really is sad" The others in the room perked up at their leader's remark.

"What's sad, Yuri? That you missed your chance with Amnesia Boy?" Iwasawa asked, a sly grin adorning her features. Beside of her, all of the Battlefront Members had strange expressions ranging from horny to mortified. Yui and Shiina were practically drooling while Ooyama was shaking in traumatic anxiety. Matsushida V had his eyes covered, while Takeyama uttered "Christ…" under his breath, taken off guard by the way things escalated. TK, with a sly grin, said "Hormoaning" with a snap of his fingers. Yurippe pressed a button on her remote, and a little dusk popped out from the drive. All of the GlDeMo girls had been rooting for Hinata (whilst making catcalls and a general ruckus) the entire time.

"It's sad… that neither of those dorks noticed my other little toy." she said with a grin as she held the disk in her hands. "Well… I think GlDeMo can rest for a while." she continued with a snicker, wiping away at her bleeding nose.

"Why is that, Yuri?" Hisako asked, intrigued.

"It's simple, really." Yuri laughed wickedly to herself. "You see, for the time being…" her face lit up like a roman candle.

"We've got all the distraction we need."

Are you sure you aren't gay?

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hope you guys liked Yuri and all her bitchy glory (not to mention oil-covered boys...)
> 
> Anyway, if you liked, then please review! Any feedback is good, considering I'm working on a sequel. After all, after a plea bargain with the very same commissioner of this fanfic, I will be writing a sequel. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, my lovely witches!
> 
> With Certainty, 
> 
> ~Lambda


End file.
